The invention relates to a rotor nozzle.
A rotor nozzle of this kind is known from DE 43 40 184 A1 and is used in particular in high pressure cleaning aggregates. In the known rotor nozzle the pan bearing can be displaced in the axial direction via a setting sleeve which surrounds the nozzle housing.